December 27th
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Un intento más, solo uno más , se repite cuando termina por acercarse a un tipo con el peinado más absurdo de todos, y que le saca un par de centímetros. [KuroOi] [Tercer reto de drabbles de Es de Fanfics]


**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 99  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.  
• **Dedicatoria: A** Red Tomatoe por mandarme canciones a mitad de la noche mientras escribía esto, de no ser por ella, no hubiera terminado con la viñeta.  
• **Inspiración: "L** o conocí en la calle, pregunté qué hora era, y solo me apuntó hacia el gran reloj de la Plaza Central".

••• **E** l siguiente drabble participa en el Tercer Desafío de drabbles de la página Es de Fanfics •••

* * *

 **F eliz navidad atrasada a todos, yo solo vengo a dejar esta viñeta porque quería participar en el desafío de drabbles y logré hacerlo. Elegí esta pareja porque desde hace mil años quiero escribir de ellos, igual espero publicar algo el primero de enero, insisto, no prometo absolutamente nada porque estoy sufriendo con un KuroDai y tengo en _stand by_ un TsukiKage para publicar en mi otra cuenta. El título no tiene ninguna coherencia con la historia, decidí llamarlo así porque lo escribí el 27 de diciembre. Si, soy todo un caso para los títulos.**

 **No les mareo más, espero que les guste y recibir sus bellos comentarios, y para mi Iwa-chan personal...perdón por mandarte canciones feas a mitad de la noche, pero en verdad no lo siento(?).**

* * *

Oikawa intenta hacerse paso entre los demás transeúntes; hace frío, sus dedos se están congelando, la cabeza le duele (se le ha olvidado cargar su gorro de lana), y su celular está dando las últimas señales de vida.

Su vida pareciera haberse vuelto una mierda en cuestión de horas; el edificio en el que renta sufrió un apagón que sigue sin tener solución alguna, se quedó dormido, y olvidó poner la alarma, y sabe que se le está haciendo tarde para recoger a _Iwa-chan_ en la estación de trenes, y lo que menos quiere es quedar mal con su mejor amigo.

Su celular sigue sin dar respuesta alguna, algo que Tooru cree que es normal porque tiene menos del 10% de carga, y la señal es apenas suficiente como para mandar un mensaje de que llegará un poco tarde, y su móvil está dando sus últimos suspiros (de manera metafórica, porque a Tooru le encanta sobre exagerar demasiado las cosas).

El castaño suspira, e intenta calentar sus manos y orejas como puede; agradece al menos el haber salido de la aglomeración, y encontrarse en un mejor lugar para buscar por lo menos una cabina telefónica, idea que deshecha de inmediato porque _quién_ en su sano juicio usa un teléfono de monedas hoy día.

Tooru no reconoce nada, aunque también es algo normal, tiene menos de un año que llegó a Tokio para continuar con sus estudios y solo sale del pequeño cuarto que renta para ir a la Universidad, y viceversa.

—Maldición… —murmura cuando revisa de nueva cuenta su móvil, por fin ha muerto y espera que cuando regrese a su piso ya tener energía eléctrica de nuevo, o se verá obligado a tirarse de su cama (porque es muy extremo el tirarse del barandal de un segundo piso).

Un rato más sin saber la hora, solo sabe que es tarde porque ha empezado a oscurecer, y las luces de la ciudad de Tokio se hacen presentes con cada segundo que pasa.

Tooru termina por acercarse tímidamente a algunas personas para preguntarles la hora, y todos le ignoran por ir más concentrados en sus celulares, y la situación le hace sentir más frustrado, tanto que siente ganas de llorar, y le hace arder los ojos (fue una mala idea salir también sin sus gafas).

 _«Un intento más, solo uno más»,_ se repite cuando termina por acercarse a un tipo con el peinado más absurdo de todos, y que le saca un par de centímetros.

—Disculpa… —logra llamar la atención del extraño—, ¿podrías decirme que hora es?

—Ah, ¿este reloj no te sirve de ayuda, _niño bonito?_ —la sonrisa burlona del extraño que le señala el reloj le molesta un poco.

—Ah… —y Tooru se siente demasiado torpe por no haber visto antes el reloj de la intersección, y sabe que así se nota que no es un _chico de ciudad_ —… muchas gracias.

—No es nada —el extraño se aleja lentamente, Tooru se siente un poco más tranquilo al saber que tiene media hora más para encontrarse con Iwa-chan en la estación antes de morir.

—¡Oye! —grita Tooru después de un rato, el pelinegro no le parece tan mala persona, y fue el único que accedió a ayudarle— ¿Sabes llegar a la estación de trenes del distrito de Ikebukuro?

—Ah, sí —responde el pelinegro—. Puedo acompañarte si quieres, niño bonito —Tooru siente que la sonrisa que le dedica es demasiado bonita como para ser verdad.

—No me llamo niño bonito, _cabello de almohada._

—Eso dolió —responde le extraño—. Me llamo Kuroo Tetsurō, ¿y tú?

—Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
